Denma (Webtoon)
For other uses, see Denma (Disambiguation). Denma (덴마, Denma, a.k.a. Denma the Quanx) is a webtoon written and drawed by Youngsoon Yang and colored by Seunghee Hong. It's ongoing webtoon title and also the name of the protagonist here. It has serialized in South Korea on Naver Webtoon from January 8, 2010. It won a award at the Our Comic Award of the Day (오늘의 우리만화상, Oneurui urimanhwasang). Plot A space opera that unfolds around an intergalactic courier delivery service. New English version Silverquick is an intergalactic courier delivery services corporate that hires Quanx with special abilities as their delivery men. Dike a.k.a the Merciless Death of planet Urano becomes indebted to Silverquick, and becomes trapped inside a body of a small child named Denma. He takes off in a journey of making interstellar deliveries in hope of paying off his debt and reclaiming his body... Old English version (Archived) The webtoon Denma wasn't named after the character Denma, and it was named after the project Denma. And in Korean version, the person in charge of service said that "Now! 'Denma' starts in earnest. Until now the chapters were prologues. ^^" Episodes A.E. means Additional Edition. You can see 11. A.E. link. Every A.E. in the Chapter 1 of volumes comes with Yahwah. Timeline Setting Denma is set in the universe eight where four superpowers, the U.C.S., the Church of Madonna, the nobles, and the gangland have divided up control of the universe. There're other universes, such as universe eight, like the Dragon Ball Super. But the universes came before the multiverse. In South Korea, the 8th universe (universe eight) revealed at January 24, 2010, and other universes revealed at February 10, 2012. And multiverse revealed Dragon Ball Super (anime) at June 12, 2016. Also Dragon Ball Super (manga) revealed at June 20, 2015. Characters Organizations Planets Terminology Characteristic Coloring video of Seunghee Hong's A Catnap (98). She released the video that she recorded for the project announcement with Youngsoon Yang's permission. Youngsoon Yang's 2012 interview (Korean) and Yeosu MBC (Docu-Essay) Here is episode 33 ep.1) Comic artist Youngsoon Yang, The world that the family draws! (Part 1) (Korean), he said that the time it takes from concept to conti is very different, and that he can work faster if he's in good condition. He said that the design time is the longest, takes up about 70% of the total production time, and takes only a short time. His drawing and coloring time is about 4 to 8 hours per page. While he's passing color to the Seunghee Hong, he writes lines. While she's confirms the spelling of the line, he checks color confirmation, and he send to the person in charge after finishing the details of the adjustment. In 1995, Youngsoon Yang created a comic MAAT. This is the main character of Maat, a high priest of the SF-style religious group. And in 1998, the author created a comic Iron Dog John Doe and the SF-style religious group also appears. The main character is Abigail, who changed both arms into cyborgs, and Eugene appears. The background is planet Gaia. In 2005, the author created a comic Sambanijo and it deals with the contents related to the past life, and shows how to get the super power. In 2008, the author created a webtoon Rami Record. The SF-style religious group is named the Church of Madonna. The main character is Rami, who's pre-priestess, and Soy, Jay, Abigail, June, Guardian priests, Agnes are appear. It also appears the past life, and the super power. In 2010, the author created this work. The main character is Denma/Dike, and the characters in Iron Dog John Doe and Rami Record are gathered together and the story follows. And the super power is named the Quanx. Ran in this work's name motif is said to be based on Ran, who's the protagonist of Ran's Formula. Ran in this work causes events by using the causality, like Ran in Ran's Formula. Youngsoon Yang draws many NSFW comics, for example 『NudlNude』, 『Kidongi』, 『Kungdariman』, 『Asaekkiga』. Also Denma contains a lot of sexual parts. See sexual parts. The people doesn't know what religion Youngsoon Yang believes. But the author has read the Bible. Therefore, the writer often puts parody of the Bible in this work. See parodies. Also, there's an article on tvtropes. Here you can see the tropes of this work. Versions It has been translated into Japanese, English and Chinese by Line Webtoon. Korean Korean version (original) Korean version (덴마, Denma) is the original version of Denma that serializes in South Korea. It's serialized by Naver Comics. It's started on January 8, 2010. Update days are Tuesday, Friday and Sunday. Japanese Japanese version (Ip bypass required) Japanese version (テンマ, Tenma) is the version of Denma that translated in Japan. It's serialized by Line Webtoon. It's started on December 7, 2011. And it's closed on 27 February 2017. Update days was Monday. English Some of the names of characters and terms etc. of these 2 versions are different. Old version → New version. If you don't have a single article, go to that article. Characters *Dyke → Dike *Ugly Jade → Nasty Jade *Megi → Maggie *Hadore → Hador *Zet → Jet *Matae → Matthew *Aron → Aaron *Ithel → Edel *Theu → Theo *Husadin → Hussadin *Horma → Hormah *Gora → Korah *Theare → Mr. Tear Episodes *Yael Lord → Yael Road *Leader Bahel's How to Kill → Supervisor Bahel's How to Kill *Savoy, Gaal → Savoy Gaal *For Our Team Leader, Edrei → For Supervisor Edrei Organizations *Madonna's Church → Church of Madonna Planets *Calburn → Carlburn *Gardeth → Kadesh *Vaneah → Barnea *Negeb → Negev *Evan → Even *Gobble → Goble *Toshuka → Toshka Terminology *Ephraim → Ephraimite Old English Old English version (Archived) Old English version (Denma) is the version of Denma that translated in global. It's serialized by Line Webtoon. It's started on October 13, 2013. And it's closed on November 5, 2015. Update days were Thursday and Sunday. New English New English version New English version (Denma) is the version of Denma that translates in global. It's serialized by Line Webtoon. It's started on January 7, 2017. Update days are Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday. The translator skips Rami Record and translates Chapter 2 2. A.E., so the readers protest that why skips this work. First of all, the readers will have to wait for the translator to translate this work. Never go over to the next Denma's episode. Chinese Simplified Chinese characters Simplified Chinese characters version Simplified Chinese version (颠玛, Diān mǎ) is the version of Denma that translates in China. It's serialized by Line Webtoon. It's started on July 1, 2014. Update days was Thursday and Sunday, but in June 1, 2018, it has been changed to a weekly series on Friday. Traditional Chinese characters Traditional Chinese characters version Traditional Chinese version (顛瑪, Diān mǎ) is the version of Denma that translates in Taiwan. It's serialized by Line Webtoon. It's started on July 24, 2014. And it's hibernated on July 16, 2017. Update days was Thursday and Sunday. Media Volumes Mobile games Yo! Villains Yo! Villains is a mobile game from South Korea. It's developed by Dryad. Space Deliverer Denma Dike the Invincible Death A Magician of Gravity Jet Guardian Priest Edel Dr. God On September 17, 2015, Space Deliverer Denma, Dike the Invincible Death, A Magician of Gravity Jet, Guardian Priest Edel, Dr. God were added as player characters. And Cell also comes out as an NPC. Deva Nell Director of Internal Affairs Balak On January 15, 2016, Duke Gosan, Deva Nell, Director of Internal Affairs Balak were added as player characters. Link 1 Link 2 Faithful Dog Lot On December 11, 2016, Faithful Dog Lot was added as player character. The service was terminated on April 11, 2017. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON is a mobile game from South Korea. It's developed by Since Times. In January 2018, Since Times signed an intellectual property contract. Since Times will use this to show casual RPG. link (Korean) Later, it's revealed in July of the same year that a mobile strategy card RPG Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON (덴신마 with NAVER WEBTOON, Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON) will be released. This is a game with 3 webtoons. One is Sindorim (신도림, Sindorim) and the other is One of them is the Devil (마왕이 되는 중2야, Mawangi doeneun jungiya). link (Korean) Trivia Here're the fan arts. *Denmaproject: Since these are drawn in 2014, there're spoilers in episodes after A Catnap. And also spoilers in Silverquick. *Deviantart: It also includes non-Denma, and characters from the episode after the English version. *Tumblr: It also includes non-Denma, and characters from the episode after the English version. *Pixiv: It also includes characters from the episode after the English version. **#denma **#덴마 Team Imitatros, a figure production team in South Korea makes the figures. *The figures of Directors of Silverquick's station 7, Beer-Lahai-Roi Imitatros, experimental animal were released. Note: Beer-Lahai-Roi Imitatros, A Mimicry-species link, link, 3D model (Korean) Explanation (Korean) *The figures of Lot, Federick, Haggler, Gosan's cousin brother, Duke of Gosan were released. link (Korean) They're released on March 6, 2017. Explanation (Korean) *They make Jiros as the 3D models. link (Korean) *They make Edel and Nell as the 3D models. Sixteen (56), link *They make Gaal, Adams, Gaal's junior Savoy as the 3D models. Savoy Gaal (2), Gaal and His Bro., Shooting Gaal (Gaal is shooting booster guns!), link (Korean) *They make Dike and Savoy of Urano as the 3D models. A Dog of Pamana (1), Dike and Sa-boy (Savoy), Bloodless Warrior Dike (Korean) *They make Edel and Nell and Balak as the 3D models. Sixteen (34), Bombing, Edel & Nell (Korean) GNFTOY also makes the figures. The figures of Denma, Quai, Cell, Cell's Avatar were released on 27 November 2, 2015. link (Korean) These products can't be purchased in 2018. Team Imitatros (Windmill) designed and GNFTOY released the figures. *The figures of Lot, Gongja were released on September 15, 2017. Lot, Gongja These products can't be purchased in 2018. *The figures of Gaya, Tiptoe were released on February 2, 2018. Gaya, Tiptoe *The figure of Edel was released on February 1, 2019. Edel The fan of Denma is called Denma's Police Guards (덴경대, Dengyeongdae) and its motif to the White Police Guards (백경대, 白警隊 or 百警隊, Baekgyeongdae). And the fans call some episodes where the work has binge watched and rest is rest area (휴게소, Hyugeso). In South Korea, some Korean Denma fans have comments to Me-thu'-sha-el in other Webtoons when parodies Denma, and some this comments have even gone to Top Comments. Among other Naver Webtoon authors, there're people who sees Denma. If the artist's Webtoon or merchandise of Webtoon is translated into English, add it here. There're some people who aren't Naver Webtoon authors. *samchon (Korean): She's the author of I Don't Want This Kind of Hero (이런 영웅은 싫어). Me-thu'-sha-el is parodied by Ep. 27 - That Man. (Mushiel = Me-thu'-sha-el (믓시엘) (Korean)). And Guineung likes his sandbag Sylvia. In Ep. 37 - How Dare You!, Guineung cries when Naga destroyed Sylvia. This scene overlaps with Denma Pigear (33). Here Mario cries out that his pet Sylvia may be on the side of the crash. link (Korean) *Ho-min Joo (Korean, English): He's the author of Along With the Gods and also authorship of film, Along with the Gods: The Two Worlds. In an interview (Korean) that took place on July 6, 2010, he told his favorite Webtoon is Denma. Because he told it's a big work that seems to have prepared much. He told it's a setting for courier in the background of the universe, and when it start simply, but the density of action and story increases. He told it's seems the work of Osamu Tezuka, and it's seems excellent. One of the bags on the This World 11 (Korean) is appeared Denma's face. He's similar to Sumai. *Peri Kim (Kimperi, Perry Kim): He's former vocalist & guitarist of MAAN, and current singer songwriter & guitarist. He released the digital single album Space Cat on July 23, 2017, inspired by God's Lover. link (Korean) He released the room version (Korean) on August 30. *Seunghun Nah (Nah Seong-hoon): He's the author of the Don't Let Go of the Mental Rope (놓지마 정신줄). He's Youngsoon Yang's university's junior. In (670) (Korean), Kuan's Fridge is appeared. *Sehoon Kim: He's the author of Hardcore Leveling Warrior (열렙전사). He stated in an interview (Korean) that he admires Youngsoon Yang. So he got the idea of the AE from Denma. But in the Hardcore Leveling Warrior, AE means After Episodes (Korean). In Denma, it means Additional Edition. In the Seoul Wow Book festival event, on September 30, 2016, the book talk The SF cartoon, a story about the human and the universe was opened. At that time, when the author watched this episode of Parallel Lives and tried to show Quanx in the next work, he considers of the spaceship and the Joseon Dynasty as a candidates. If it was the Taoist magic genre of the Joseon Dynasty, and that he'll trying to named it pheasant (꿩, Kkwong). Because pheasant had come out of it and surprises people. In the fan meeting, on September 17, 2017, Time to meet god Yang, brother Yang, Mr. Yang was opened. From there the author admitted that Ran's face is similar to his face. And the title of God's Lover comes from the phrase of Minzy's twitter profile God's Lover. This phrase isn't uses in 2017. The author said that, he was delighted to receive a his Twitter follow from Minzy, and at that time he had to prepare for the next episode after Pigear, so he named the next episode to God's Lover among the phrase in her profile. The song Soobin sang was later written the music by someone else. On September 30, 2015, a song written by a singer-songwriter, Kim Baram, influenced the author's lyrics and was uploaded to YouTube. And on November 13, 2017, this song was posted on Naver Music. The author says when he wrote the song lyrics, he thought that it was only a cartoon even though the author thought this is funny, but when he received the song made by the lyrics, he said he was embarrassed. There was some games after the fan meeting was over. Here went on where the author acted and played a game that matches who the situation is. These questions was published in Korean version, and this link is in English version. The English version has no second question, because it contains a huge spoiler content. The author who acting Edrei's imprisoned scene Some characters are appeared in the air safety video produced by collaboration with Naver Webtoon in Air Seoul. On April 1, 2018, the thumbnails of all Naver webtoons have changed in South Korea as part of the April Fools' Day event. Denma changed this image. Dike (294) Category:Content